


Oh-Oh

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim gets caught doing something at work that he never thought he would do.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Locked in





	Oh-Oh

Oh-Oh  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim gets caught doing something at work that he never thought he would do.   
Prompt: Locked in  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Oh-Oh   
Warnings: I was fresh out of ideas on this.   
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 500  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

**Oh, Oh**

By PattRose

Jim was in a mood. Not a bad mood or a good mood, just a mood where he wished he was home in the arms of his lover, Blair Sandburg. He didn’t feel like being at work at all. Blair was due to come in to the station at 1:00 and it was almost that. Jim found himself listening for his partner and wishing they could go right home. 

He heard Blair on the elevator and smiled. Blair was telling Rhonda all about painting the bathroom and that Jim had let him choose the color. Blair was so excited about it, he was talking faster than he ever had. Jim realized why, suddenly. When Blair wanted Jim, he got nervous around people. He didn’t want to embarrass Jim who didn’t want to be out yet. Jim found it cute. _I’ve still got it._

Blair bounced off the elevator, looking like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. Jim almost laughed out loud, but knew that wouldn’t help his case any. If he played his cards right, he’d get very lucky that afternoon. Blair walked up and smiled and this was Jim’s undoing. 

“Follow me, Chief.”

Blair was trying to gauge what kind of mood Jim was in, but couldn’t. So he did the next best thing, he followed Jim. They got to interrogation room 2 and Jim opened the door and said, “After you.”

Blair walked in and watched Jim shut the door and lock it. Then Jim walked towards Blair and pulled him in for a kiss and hug. They were at it for some time when there was a knock on the window and they both jumped apart. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, man…”

“Blair, it wasn’t your fault. Don’t worry about it.” Jim opened up the door and there stood Joel, Henri and Rafe all smiling at him. 

“Wow, talk about being caught locked in an embrace,” Henri teased. 

“Guys, this has to stay here, no further, understood? Blair asked. 

“Chief, it’s okay. If they want to be big mouths, so be it. I’m not embarrassed about you.”

Blair looked at Jim and smiled. “I can live with that.”

Simon walked by and said, “Do I need to find work for you all to do?”

They all rushed back to their desks to finish what they were working on. 

Blair whispered, “Do you think they’ll spread the rumor?”

“Who cares, Blair? I sure don’t. It was time.”

Blair went back to typing and happily finished up the report that they were working on. Who would have thought Jim would be so open about all this? Blair was thrilled. A new milestone in their relationship. 

The end


End file.
